Forever
by Ilyasviel
Summary: 2 years have passed since the tournament.Rinko still can’t get over being rejected by Robert.Mori persuades her to join her school.Guess who’s coincidentally there to cure her broken heart?[SanoxRinko]i suck at summary but pls read the 1st chap
1. Mob & Memories

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Law of Ueki.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**2 years have passed since the tournament and Rinko still can't get over being rejected by Robert. She transfers to Mori's school after much persuasion by Mori. Guess who's there to cure her broken heart?**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**HIHI!!! This is my 1st attempt at writing a fanfic. Sano and Rinko are my absolute favourite pair. So I hope you all enjoy this! dun forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

It's nearly fall in Japan. The leaves on the trees have begun to turn colour and the intense summer heat has died down. It's been a fairly quiet morning when suddenly angry screams can be heard coming from a school.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!"

A teenage boy about the age of 17 could be seen running through the school ... with about 1/3 of the school's entire male population behind him with sticks, knives and a murderous aura.

"Can't you guys give it a rest?! You've been chasing me the entire recess and the bell's about to ring!!!" the victim shouted. Spotting a tree in front of him as he turned a corner, he quickly caught hold of a low branch jumped up.

"Where is he?!"

"Where'd he go?!"

"You guys search over there! You two, follow me!"

Sano Seiichiro wiped the sweat off his face with relief as the angry mob of boys scattered below him, leaving him panting and concealed between the branches of the large sakura tree.

"Man! It's been 3 days and they still won't leave me alone! GOD ... no wait ... WANKO!!!!!!! What did I do to deserve this?! I came to this school a year ago to hang out with Ueki and what do I get this year?!"

_Flashback to 3 days ago:_

_Summer vacation has just ended and the schools are being flooded by students once again._

"_Hey Sano! How was your summer?" Ueki Kosuke asked as he spotted Sano. "Hey! What'd you do to your face?!" Ueki's eyes were the size of ping pong balls as he continued to stare at Sano. Sano's skin was flawless as if the scar concealing his eye had never been there. The school's females nearly fainted seeing his handsome features. Sano also no longer wore the towel on his head as he did during the tournament._

"_Oh hi Ueki. Well ah ... you see I kinda visited Wanko in heaven during the summer and he kept fussing over me saying how grateful he was that we saved him and Kobasen. I guess he forgot that 2 days in heaven is 2 years here," Sano tried hard to push the image of Inumaru crying into his shirt out of his mind. "He fixed the scar to repay me, so there you go."_

"_Wow Inumaru sure did a good job then. How'd he even find time to do that? Being the new god and all."_

_Sano and Ueki were almost scared to death at the sudden appearance of Mori Ai._

"_Calm down you guys and lets get to class." Mori said grabbing Ueki. "See you later Sano! Oh and you might wanna prepare yourself this term. It's gonna be exciting."_

_Sano's head was full of questions as he eyed his 2 best friends' backs._

"_Oh shoot! I'm nearly late!"_

_Sano ran the speed of light to his class and opened the door._

_His jaws nearly hit the ground when he spotted the last person he thought he would ever see again ..._

"_Rinko ..."_

"_Sano-kun ..." _

_Rinko Jerrard looked no more different than she did 2 years ago. Except her hair had grown longer and she was even prettier than Sano remembered._

_Time seemed to have stopped for the two of them._

_Suddenly, Sano had rushed forward and pulled Rinko into a hug before he had time to think. He obviously didn't notice the murderous aura being built by the class' male students._

"_It seems like you know our new transfer student, Sano-san," the teacher sounded amused._

_By the looks of things, the teacher was in the middle of introducing Rinko to the class._

_Sano quickly pulled away, obviously stunned by his own actions._

"_Miss Jerrard has just transferred here and I suppose you might want to do the honours of showing her around the school."_

"_it's nice to see you again Sano-kun ..." Rinko smiled as she went to the seat the teacher showed her._

_If glares could kill, our dear Sano would surely be living with Wanko permanently by now because he could feel every eye of the class' boys on him as he sat down._

_End flashback_

"_God I'm so hungry ..." Sano groaned as his stomach seemed to scream "feed me"._

"_Then would you like to eat some of this?"_

_Sano nearly fell out of the tree when he heard the soft voice coming from the window beside him._

"_Rinko..."_

_And indeed Rinko was standing beside the window, holding a lunch box in her hand and smiling gently._

_**

* * *

**_

_**END OF CHAPPIIIEEE!!!!!!!**_

_**Some people will probably hate me for this but...**_

_**Pls stay tuned! And tell me what you think!**_


	2. Falling Tear Petals

**Disclaimer :**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I changed the title of this story to "Forever" cuz I just thought of THE MOST perfect ending while I was nodding my head off in Biology at school today. Muahaha ... and I also changed my nickname. Anyways...**

**To my readers-**

**Kaiyako Kagami : tq soooooooo much for the 1****st**** review. **

**Purplewindfairy : no probs. I wrote this fic cuz there wasn't any Sano x Rinko pairings. It made me so sad so I decided to write 1 myself.**

**Ayachan107 : tq for ur review too. it really means a lot to me. XD**

**I was so happy to receive to receive the reviews so I decided to update today. XD hope you all enjoy it!!!**

**I would also like to apologize for the mistakes I've made typing my last chapter. But I'll be sure to triple check this time.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Falling Tear Petals **

Rinko climbed onto the window and jumped onto the tree. Looks like she still has some skills even though the tournament's already over.

"Here you are Sano-kun," Rinko handed him the lunch box. "I made it myself."

"Really? Thanks." Sano felt his heart do a back flip and took the lunch box.

"So why were you in this tree Sano-kun?" Rinko asked. She had wondered why he had disappeared to right after the bell rang for the past three days. She was just walking by when she had heard him up in this tree.

"Huh?! Oh err... Nothing really... I ... I'll tell you about it later." Duh. It's because of you Rinko, Sano thought. Your fan club thought we were dating or something. Then again i wouldn't blame them cause you're a lot prettier than - wait a minute?! Did I just?! No no no no no it couldn't be... we're only friends...

"So, Sano-kun can you show me around the school later?"

Rinko sounded unsure. She had a lot of offers from the boys in school but she didn't know them well so she turned them down. She tried asking Mori but she was busy stopping Ueki from standing up to every single bully he sees. To be honest, she had lost herself a few times.

Sano suddenly realized that he'd been so busy avoiding the school's male population he had forgotten about how Rinko felt.

God I'm such an idiot! Sano thought. She must feel confused being in a new school with new people. Mori, Ueki and I are the only people she knows here. He mentally banged his head against a wall.

"Oh ... alright. I kinda forgot. Sorry. And thanks for the lunch. It's really good." Sano apologized.

Suddenly Rinko spoke with a serious voice, "No Sano-kun... I... I should be the one to thank you..."

"Huh?" Sano stopped biting into the onigiri (rice ball) he was holding. Why had Rinko suddenly thanked him? He didn't do anything... yet.

Rinko continued "Do you remember ... 2 years ago ... after the tournament?"

_Flashback..._

_Ueki had finally defeated Anon. They had won the tournament and the gang was getting ready to go home._

"_Hey has anyone seen Rinko?" Mori asked. "We're almost done packing."_

_Sano who was sitting on the window then volunteered to go look for her since his things were already packed._

_Maybe she's outside. Sano thought as he walked in the deserted corridor._

_He turns at a corner and was nearly run over by Rinko. It looked as if she had been running. Sano couldn't see her expression because her bangs were covering her eyes._

"_I'm s-so sorry! I wasn't l-looking where I was g-going." Her voice was shaky and there was also a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_Whoa relax Rinko it's only me."_

_When Rinko finally lifted her head, Sano was shocked to see her in tears. He practically panicked because he'd never been in these situations before. But before he can give another thought about it, Rinko had dashed away._

_Sano followed his instincts and immediately followed her. Rinko had run out of the house and ran in the direction of the woods. Sano followed her until she reached a sakura tree. Obviously tired, she leaned onto the tree with her back to Sano, still crying as hard as ever._

_Sano stopped a few feet away from her and was about to ask what happened when he suddenly remembered the night before, he had accidentally overheard Rinko telling Mori that she was finally going to confess to Robert about how she felt. (He was caught eavesdropping and was the first test subject for Rinko's new and improved Beads Cannon II.)_

_Rejection... a girl's worst fear..._

_Sano suddenly felt awkward but he didn't ask anymore._

"_You know, I'm not an expert or anything at curing broken hearts," Sano said. Rinko was shocked that Sano had guessed correctly but was also grateful he was smart enough not to ask. She was still crying very hard._

"_But," he continued "If you ever need a shoulder to cry onto, I'll be more than happy to lend you mine."_

"_Sano-kun ..." Rinko had finally turned around. She was still very pretty even though her eyes were red and puffy. She looked into his eyes and walked over to him slowly and finally leaned onto him for support and cried into his shoulder._

_She had been so tired after the tournament and just being rejected had made her even more exhausted. She couldn't think properly anymore. All she wants right now is to cry out her hearts content._

"_It's going to be ok ..." Sano said while patting her gently on the shoulder._

_The petals of the sakura tree fell silently around them just like Rinko's tears as they stood under it. Rinko had a feeling... she would never forget that day..._

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2!!!!! Forgive me for putting another cliff hanger like this. I'll be updating as soon as possible. Dun forget to tell me what you think! XD**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!!! **

**Favourite lines by moi : **You know, I'm not an expert or anything at curing broken hearts, but, If you ever need a shoulder to cry onto, I'll be more than happy to lend you mine. **Said by Sano Seiichiro.**

**SANO YOU ARE GOOD AT THIS! I salute you! XD**


	3. Thank You

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Law of Ueki. This story was written for my own personal enjoyment.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**ARGH !!!!!!!! I WANTED TO UPDATE SOOOOO LONG AGO !!!! But I never had the privacy I needed. My siblings always breath down my neck whenever I'm using the computer. GOMEN !!!!!!!! So now I'm updating in the middle of the night. So I'm sorry if I had made any spelling errors. **

**And I hope my readers out there don't mind if I skip the thank you s. I'm gonna have to make this quick cuz my mom might wake up any moment. Hehe ...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thank You **

School has always been a place of boredom. Students would have wished for their schools to be burnt down, or curse the loser who invented homework. But you know, school can also make the happiest of memories for you, or even bring certain memories back.

Right now, a certain teenage boy can be seen with a girl up in the large sakura tree that grew at the back of a building of a school.

Rinko had finished telling her story. She was blushing furiously and staring at her lap as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh ... that ... Sure I remember ..." how could he forget? Sano had never thought that a girl like Rinko could cry like that. She had always looked so strong. And yet that time, she looked so helpless and so vulnerable. Plus the fact that his head still hurt from her beads cannon and he had to was his favourite shirt four times.

"It was nothing really ... I didn't do much ..."

"But Sano-kun ... I ... I still haven't thanked you properly ... and ... and it's been two years-"

Sano suddenly took the onigiri he was eating and put it to her mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentense. Rinko's face was completely red now. She stared at him in disbelief while chewing the onigiri. But Sano was just sitting there grinning like a three year old child who just received a bag of candy.

The nerve of him! Though Rinko. Wait a minute, isn't this the onigiri he was eating just ... now ...

"It was really nothing. Besides, the lunch you made is enough to repay me." Sano just smiled and continued eating. "Really, Rinko. Thank you."

"Sano-kun ... I ..." ... I should be the one to thank you ...

Suddenly ...

"Did you guys find him?!"

"Where is he?!"

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna chop him up while he's concious, burn him, collect the ashes and flush it down the dirtiest public toilet!"

"Oh man, those guys are back again" Sano groaned. And sure enough, the angry mob of boys was only a few feet away scouting for Sano. "Thanks again for the lunch Rinko. You better get to class."

"Okay ..." Rinko stood up to get to the window but her foot slipped.

She could feel herself falling towards the ground.

" AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa ..."

"RINKO !!!!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!! Ok i gotta put this up fast and go to bed. I think i hear my mom waking. If she catches me i'm doomed. Sorry for the shortness!**

**PLS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	4. Smile

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Law of Ueki. This story was written for my own personal enjoyment.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**-checks update date- HOLY -TOOT-!! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I LAST UPDATED LAST YEAR! Rawrz! -emo-**

**Oniking : hmm good point. I guess my explanation might be that its cuz Sano is being chased by more than just 1 or 2 people. It's 1/3 of the school's male population. XD or maybe it's cuz he doesn't wanna hurt people. :X**

**To my other readers : forgive me ... TT--TT**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : **

_Somewhere in the school's lunchroom ..._

"Hmm ...?" Mori suddenly lifted her head from the noodles she was eating. Ueki saw that she had stopped. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I just heard a scream."

"Really? I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was just your imagination."

"Yeah, maybe ..." but even as she said this, Mori couldn't help but glance out the window...

"UEKI!! GIVE ME BACK MY FISHBALL!!" the cry for help Mori had just heard was quickly forgotten.

Outside, 2 certain people were lying under a large sakura tree.

Rinko's POV

_That's strange ... I can't move. _

_Did I break a bone? No, that can't be, I don't feel much pain. _

_But what, what if ... what if I died?! Is that why I can't feel anything? Am I in heaven? _

_And why do I only see white??_

End POV

Rinko blinked her eyes a few more times and finally realized that she was in fact staring into Sano's white shirt.

Yes my dear readers, our dear Sano has played the role of a knight in shining armor and had jumped off the tree right after Rinko had fallen.

He had grabbed her and shielded her with his body before they both hit the ground.

"Sano-kun ...?" Rinko was in disbelief.

Sano's face was screwed up in agony from the pain of the fall. But he had been hit much worse then this during the tournament so it wasn't that fatal for him. Still, "Oww ..."

Da dum ... da dum ...

Rinko could feel her heart beating faster with every second. Sure, she had noticed that Sano was really cute when she first saw him 2 years ago. And sure, she had noticed that his scar was gone and that he had grown much much taller.

But she had never been this close to him before. Her face was only 2 inches away from his. She could even feel his breath for god's sake! It surprised her so much that someone as cute as him would turn out to be so hot after only 2 years.

Rinko's POV

_What the? Did I just think Sano-kun was hot?!_

_No, no, no, no! It couldn't be! He's only a close friend..._

End POV

Rinko was blushing so hard now she felt dizzy. Sano opened his eyes and saw the red-faced Rinko.

"Rinko, you ok? Are you sick or something?" Sano rolled on top of Rinko and placed his hands on either side of her head to get a better look. "You look like you have a fever."

"No, Sano-kun I..." What he did next surprised her beyond words. Sano had closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. Right now their noses were touching. Rinko could feel his warm breath and their lips were one measly centimeter away.

Only god knows what people would think of they saw them right now. Sano was on top of Rinko for heaven's sake! Both their clothes were a bit dirty and messed up from the fall. And that's not even counting the fact that their faces were so close together that they look like they were about to kiss.

"That's strange? No fever."

Suddenly, as if on cue... _(A/N : or is it spelt "que"?)_

"SANO SEIICHIROOOOO!!"

Sano turned his head towards the source of the sound. Cross that. The source**s** of the sound.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR GODDESS AWAY FROM US!"

"I KNEW IT! THOSE TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!"

"RINKO-CHAN!! WHY??"

"KILL HIM!!"

And yet... Rinko was too busy staring at Sano to hear what her fan club is saying. No wait. Screaming.

"Oh crud!" Sano immediately stood up. Rinko finally snapped out of her thoughts and was about to sit up too when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Apparently, Sano had just carried her bridal style.

"S-S-S-S-Sano-kun?! What are you-"

Sano had begun to run from the angry mob of boys. It was amazing how he can still run like that while carrying Rinko after falling from a tree.

"I'm taking you to the nurse. You look very sick."

Rinko was so surprised she didn't know how to react. But Sano was running so fast she had to wrap her arms around his neck to stay on.

Seeing this, Rinko's fan club was even more angry.

Obviously, Rinko wasn't sick but she had blushed a hundred shades of red after Sano had carried her bridal-style.

"HEY! THEY'RE GONNA ELOPE!"

"STOP THEM!!"

"No we're not! Shut up!!" But even as Sano said this, he can't help but feel a hint of sadness gripping his heart. He quickly shoke the thought out of his head and concentrated on getting Rinko to the nurse's office.

And again, Rinko was too busy staring at Sano to hear what they were saying. I mean screaming.

_Maybe... Ill just stay like this for awhile..._

Rinko smiled a true smile for the first time in 2 years. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Sano's shoulder, while inhaling his scent.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**Ok that's it for now. I gotta go now. Still have a ton of things I need to get done. Ciao!**


End file.
